just another day
by Avengerfandomnerd
Summary: captain america dreams of having a normal life but with shocker on the loose its up to him and the Avengers to stop whatever devious plan he's plotting, but can he hold back his wishes to lead a normal life and focus on saving the day and keeping the team together.


disclaimer: i own nothing from marvel comics and films. we have Stan lee to thank for that creation :)

oh and also this is my first story so don't forget to review :)

* * *

His feet were evenly spread and his posture straight, looking out over New York city, a smug expression on his face. He took one last glance then vanished in swirl of blue and white electricity.

Steve rogers was a well respected man it was fair to say, with a noble history surrounding him in cloud of heroic expectations everywhere he went. Never was he treated as just, well, a normal guy trying to make his way in life without making too much of a dint in everything he did counteracted that. Saving lives, saving the day, that was his thing, he was chemically engineered to be the perfect super soldier. Except the war was over, wasn't his point of even being hailed with such overwhelming expectations over? Couldn't he just settle down, get a job and maybe even have a family of his own? He pushed these thoughts aside. Of course he couldn't, he was Captain America, protector , the superhero you could rely on to save the day.  
His phone rang, he answered with a weary "hello?"  
"I'm afraid we're gonna have to call you back in, we have code red. shocker has been sighted, a helicopter will be at your apartment in exactly 15 minutes to bring you to base" the call ended, Steve sighed. Just another day at the office.

"so what seems to be the problem" Steve asked as he pulled his mask over his head and sat on the conference chair. Everyone was in their suits, Black widow,Hawkeye,wolverine, Spiderman,Thor,Iron Man and Bruce (obviously not in His suit luckily)and they all greeted him with a nod, apart from Spiderman who had his head in his hands.

"please, take a seat, we have much to discuss " nick fury stood at the end of table, his arms crossed and his face serious (no surprise there then). Steve did so, placing his shield on the table.  
"As i was saying, Bruce has been tracking his whereabouts for the past 3 hours but we have nothing on shockers location " Spiderman winced and stood up.

"this is all my fault, i should be out there looking for him" he demanded his fists clenched.

"And what help would you be to anyone dead ? If we fight together shocker won't stand a chance" Nick Fury reasoned.

"I hate to say it but I'm on his side" iron man's mechanical voice said "If we work together we can bring him down. "

"I would have called on the Xmen to help..but they haven't been available since, the incident, I'm sorry"wolverine growled angrily.

"Logan we all understand there's no need to apologies" Steve reassured him.

Bruce stood up awkwardly and switched on the large screen in front of him.  
"so far we have gained access to every wireless network and satellite across all sections here" he pointed to a blue circular part of the diagram "we have had particular trouble seeing anything from circulates around one of the biggest electrical companies in Europe. i think that-" but he was cut off by agent Barton.

"you think that's where shocker will be most likely to be hiding" Barton cut in "well it makes sense he's at his most powerful around electrical energy.

"exactly, he therefore must have gained some pretty powerful technology keep us from finding him. But what he didn't understand was by making an area completely inaccessible he made himself even clearer to see."

"Maybe that's what he wanted. to be noticed, to make a statement" Iron man continued.

"like a big invitation. and I'm gonna take it " Steve concluded standing up. "lets go, this might be the only chance we get to stop him" everyone stood up and followed him.

"Don't go, we have to find out what he's planning before we go racing off" nick fury shouted after them.  
Spiderman shouted "you're living in the dark ages old man, its all about action"


End file.
